


the oblivious bulls

by zachums



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, idek if that applies, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachums/pseuds/zachums
Summary: Finral and Yami get a little rowdy in the bath right as a few of the other Bulls return from a mission.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

Finral _knew_ this was going to be a bad idea. He tried, he really did, to convince Yami that they could just have sex in a _private place,_ like _normal people_ , but when had Yami Sukehiro ever wanted to do anything normal?

All it took was one smirk and an arm pulling him in to melt his resolve, letting Yami lead him to the bathroom.

_Nobody will bother us, there's nothing to worry about._

There is currently something to worry about. Finral jerks his head as he senses familiar mana coming towards the bathroom, pushing Yami into the water and following quickly seconds before Magna and Gauche come through. 

-

"Yami, no."

"Yes."

"What is wrong with you? Do you _want_ to lose the respect of your squad? Do you want _me_ to never be able to show my face around them ever again?"

"Finral, the base is empty today."

"Charmy and Vanessa are still here!"

"They're girls."

Finral sputtered. Well, he has a point.

"Magna and Gauche could come back at any moment!"

"They're investigating dungeon rumors."

" _So!?_ "

Yami sighed, wrapping his arm around the shorter mage and pulling him close, smirking down at him.

"Surpass your limits, Finral."

He shuddered. He would never hear that phrase the same way again. Damn it, Yami.

"F- fine! But if we get caught, I reserve the right to leave you to deal with it."

Yami shrugged. Finral opened his hand and a portal appeared beside them, which they both walked through to reveal the bathroom. The room was empty and slightly cold, but that wouldn't last very long, as Finral's eyes drifted over to where his captain was quickly disrobing. He decided to take that moment to start heating up the bath, watching the water to distract himself from the _very attractive man_ getting naked just feet away from him. 

"Oi," the word made him look up. And up, and up... He's admiring the view, okay? Muscles rippling under tanned skin as Yami shifts subtly, visibly smug with how affected Finral already is. "Are you gonna strip or what?" He swallowed thickly, shedding his tunic, trousers and shoes and leaving them piled on the floor as the older man walked toward him.

Now, Yami Sukehiro has an aura that radiates _bother me and die_ , that sentiment supported by his overall demeanor, from the way he walks to the way he laughs. But, even with the predatory look in his eye he gets when he manages to talk Finral into doing risky stuff, there's always the shine of affection that you wouldn't notice if you weren't as close as they are right now. Yami slid his arms around Finral to pull him close, the feeling of his work-calloused palms never failing to make the mage shiver. Being raised a noble and a spatial magic user, he never had to use his hands for anything physical aside from studies (which he was bad at) and dancing (which he enjoyed). So, Finral's palms were always soft, a perfect contrast to his lover's sandpaper-esque hands.

His own arms wound around Yami's neck, leaning up to meet him in a kiss. Every kiss they shared was better, more electrifying than the last. Warmth spread through the mage's body like lava in his veins, arousal quickly making his cock fill and nudge against Yami's thigh. He knew he wasn't alone in the feeling when their bodies nudged closer, and the captain's own hardness was pressed against him. His back hit a cold wall and made him jump, their kiss breaking briefly at the movement. Yami couldn't help but laugh, which made Finral laugh in turn. After a moment of giggling, Finral caught Yami's eyes again. Dark and warm, full of affection accompanying a relaxed smile. He hoped his own face was mimicking a similar expression, because he felt the exact same way. He pulled Yami back down, pressing their lips together once more and letting out a little moan as their erections brushed together. Hands tightened around his waist, their bodies colliding as the room continued to warm up, the sound of water simmering accompanying the rise in temperature. 

Laughter. Groaning and joints cracking. Familiar mana and the sound of footsteps.

_Fuck._

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heres what youve all been waiting for

Yami surfaces after Gauche and Magna storm in, looking rumpled and tired from their mission. He raised his eyebrow, the other two practically ignoring his and Finral's existence as they silently made their way to the changing room. He pushed his hair out of his face and turned to the man next to him, glaring. "Open a portal, Finral," he said, careful to keep his voice quiet enough they wouldn't be overheard. "And get water all over the floor of the bedroom? No!" Finral whispered harshly, his face flushed too deeply to be blamed on the bath. The water wasn't hot enough for Yami's taste, so there's no way it was making Finral blush. "Okay, well, we can't get out of the water like this, so what do you suggest we do?" Finral's eyes kept flicking to the changing room doors, watching for Magna and Gauche. Yami's eyes followed the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallowed nervously, seeing a new look in his eye. A smirk twisted his lips.

"Or... do you just wanna continue?" His hand slid up Finral's thigh under the water, the muscled flank jumping under his hand. The mage looked up at him and bit his lower lip for a moment, then looked back down at the water and gave a minute nod. Yami leaned in and pressed his lips against the shell of his ear. Just before he could say something, Magna and Gauche came back out of the locker room, towels around their waists that were quickly dropped as they got in the bath. Yami slid his hand even further up Finral's thigh, thumbing the crease where his legs met his torso. Finral jumped slightly at the feeling, gaining the attention of Magna from across the bath. "What's the matter, Finral? Water too hot for you?" A snicker was in his voice, and it was then that Finral noticed that the water was significantly hotter than he'd remembered it being.

"O- of course not," he stuttered, putting on a smile and rubbing the back of his neck. Yami's hand wrapped around his cock, and he covered his surprised moan with a cough. "Just feeling a little sick." Gauche stared silently at a picture of Marie (why would he even have that in the bath, it would get ruined if he dropped it) and Magna raised his eyebrows. "Sick? You're not the one who explored a dungeon today!" Yami's hand started stroking him, pleasure shooting up his spine as he bit his lip again to contain himself. He shrugged. Magna then launched into a story about their dungeon exploration adventure, how there wasn't really anything interesting to be found except for a few chunks of gold and how he'd been nearly crushed under some boulders because Gauche was staring at Marie and not helping him. The accused just shook his head, mumbling something about only caring about her.

Meanwhile, Yami was rolling his eyes as his hand squeezed Finral's shaft gently, stroking him slowly under the water and making sure to rub his thumb over the slit every so often. Pushing all of his buttons, right in front of their teammates. The younger mage was so going to teleport him into an icy tundra one of these days, but for now all he could do was focus on not making any noise. He was squirming slightly where he sat, eyebrows furrowed and lips bitten raw, just barely containing his sounds. His toes curled under the water and he pressed his thighs together, making Yami smirk at how affected he already was. The older man wasn't unaffected by the sight of him, his own cock stiffening against his thigh, but he was focused on Finral at the moment. He wanted to see how far he could push him before he finally just opened a portal, flooded bedroom be damned. The knowledge that their teammates were so close, could dip under the water and see what they were doing at any time, was exhilarating. It made Finral feel filthy, but he couldn't help but enjoy it. Especially when he spared a glance at Yami and saw the flush on his cheeks, the dilated pupils and the way he licked his lips like he wanted to kiss him. The look in his eyes was downright predatory, and it made Finral shiver.

Finral's hand moved under the water to grip Yami's thigh, but unlike his lover, he only had the intention of digging his nails into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. The captain hissed, jerking his thigh away from the sudden attack. Magna and Gauche looked up at the sound, eyebrows furrowed inquisitively. "You okay, Captain Yami!?" Magna questioned, standing up so quickly that the water splashed violently around them, making Gauche yell about the safety of his picture of Marie. Yami sneered at him and Finral laughed under his breath. "Sit down, dumbass," he snarled, a lilt of frustration in his voice from sexual tension and the fact that he hadn't had a cigarette in a while. Magna blinked a few times before sitting down, not used to seeing that kind of anger from his captain. Finral took a deep breath as Yami sped his fist, not enough to disturb the water, but enough to make the mage buck into his hand slightly and cause a disturbance. Gauche looked up from his picture of Marie and shook his head, climbing out of the bath and heading into the locker room. The taste of blood hit Finral's tongue as Yami twisted his wrist, using his knowledge of what makes him whimper and cry to get him off. 

Gauche left the locker room and hurriedly exited the bathroom. "Seems like he caught on," Yami breathed into Finral's ear, making him shudder and choke down a whine. White-hot shame flooded him and embarrassment settled in his stomach, his cock twitching in Yami's grip. "Does that turn you on? Knowing that Gauche knows that you get off on having people watch you like this?" Magna was blissfully unaware, eyes closed and arms behind his head as he relaxed. The younger man turned his head and hid his face against the older man's shoulder, putting his hand on his thigh again and digging his nails in. Yami was prepared this time, so he didn't jerk away, just massaged the tip of Finral's cock until he could feel his shaft throb in his hand. His hand squeezed around Yami's thigh, letting in a shaky breath. "Yami, please," he whispered just as quietly, muscles tensing, the feeling of his orgasm approaching making him shudder. Yami looked like a cat who caught the canary, a smug look on his face and a new confidence in his grip.

"Magna, did you find anything interesting in the dungeon?" Yami questioned out of the blue, keeping his usual unbothered expression as though he wasn't jacking his lover's cock under the surface of the water. "We found this magic item..." Magna started excitedly telling him about the item they found that makes its holder temporarily invincible. While he was talking, Yami moved his hand lower on Finral's cock until he could cup his balls, fondling them for a moment before slipping lower and pressing two of his fingertips against his hole. He choked on a breath at the feeling, unable to stop his mind from coming up with the thought of Yami's thick fingers sliding inside of him, filling him up and stretching him out for something longer, thicker and harder...

Finral put a hand over his mouth as he came, eyes squeezing shut as pleasure spreading through his body like a wildfire and making his limbs lock up. He only barely held in his moans, holding his breath so that none could slip out. He shuddered through the aftershocks, forcing his eyes open as Magna made a confused sound in their general direction. Yami faked a concerned look, rubbing his hand over Finral's lower back. "Are you feeling okay, Finral?" He asked, and was met by a glare. Magna furrowed his brows, making to move closer, but Finral put out his hand. "No, I- I feel like I'm gonna puke. Don't come closer." Magna made a noise of disgust and moved away. "I'll go talk to Charmy, see if she knows anything to help..." He practically fled the bath, hurrying into the changing room and then out the door.

When he was gone, Finral pounced on Yami and pushed him under the water. The larger man wasn't under for long, surfacing almost immediately, shaking water off of his face. "You're a fucking dick," Finral swore, punching him in the arm. "You enjoyed it," Yami shrugged, still smirking.

"No sex for a month, you fucker."

"We'll see how long that lasts."

"Wanna bet? I'll last longer than you."

"10,000 yuls."

"You don't have 10,000 yuls."

"I will when I win this bet."

"You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being patient with me everyone who has been asking for chapter 2!!! i hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
